


(Un) Willingly

by Saricess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AND ROBIN DIDN'T GO LIKE "HANG ON A SECOND", it really pissed me off when beast boy said that, manily beast boy and robin, raven and that are referred to as "the team" or "the others"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?”did Beast Boy forget that Robin unwillingly worked for Slade while Terra willingly works for him?





	(Un) Willingly

“When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?”

The room was silent after Beast Boy spoke his words, no one could mistake the anger in his voice and the frustration in his eyes. They all knew how important Terra was the the changeling, they were always together, smiling and laughing. They saw the two getting closer, intimate and none of them minded, except Raven.

They could understand the stress he felt, he just had to fight a friend - well to him she was more then a friend, but that didn’t change the fact that he had to fight someone he cared about.

However, none of the Titans could understand Beast Boy’s words at that moment, they all knew what Robin was like when Slade was mentioned. He was obsessed with the man, he was always one foot ahead of them and always won the battle. None of them wouldn’t dare say his name in Robin’s presence, it was like wanting to get a yell at.

Despite the fact he wore a mask, they could see that Robin was shocked and stunned at Beast Boy’s words like the rest of them. They saw him grit his teeth and clench his fists, they were worried of the two were going to fight, they’re both angry now so it would be easy for it to start.

“Excuse me?” he looked at the changeling with a glare “Did you forget I didn’t work with Slade willingly like Terra is?! Did you forget that all of you had nanoscopic probes in you and that’s the only reason why I worked for him? Because all of you were in trouble! And If I didn’t do what Slade wanted he would of activated them! He did twice, and any longer and you know what would of happened!”

Robin had to take in a few deep breaths from his yelling, while the others looked at him in surprised, Beast Boy in shock.

The green Titan look at his leader who was recovering from his yelling, but taking the glare of him. A second ago he wasn’t unfazed by but now he is, regret started to fill him, he forgot about that, with what Slade had done to get Robin as his apprentice.

He was suddenly filled with guilt, his face fell “I-I’m sorry Robin, I didn’t mean to say that! It’s just...with Terra”

“Beast Boy” he forze as the coldness his leader had when he spoke his name “There’s a lot of difference between me and Terra, but the most important one is now” his glare hardened on the green titan “Terra is working with Slade, willingly, and we need to stop her”

“But-!” no, they couldn’t..he couldn't! “Just give me another chance! I can get through to her, make her stop and go against him! She’ll come back to me- to us!”

Silence corrupted the room again, all of the other titans in awe as they watched Beast Boy beg to Robin, desperate to get Terra back. Robin was affected by this two as he looked at Beast Boy in shock, everyone watched him, waiting for his answer.

Robin took another deep breath, and narrowed his eyes “She get’s one chance” he told “One”

And by the tone of his voice, they all knew he meant it.

Beast Boy didn’t show anything but they all knew that inside he was happy, happy to have a chance to save his friend.

The alarm made them all jump of the tense situation that took place, Cyborg immediately went to the computers.

“There’s a break in at the prison”

They all looked at their leader, who stared at all of them “Let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is just a little fanfic here (one-shot??) that i wanted to write because i've been rewatching teen titans (the good shit) and i got really pissed off when beast boy said this to robin. oh yeah and terra's a bitch :)


End file.
